


Shorts from The Arcana

by Britkiir



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2020-10-11 09:51:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20544194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Britkiir/pseuds/Britkiir
Summary: Working from a list of 50 One Word Prompts, starring the main love interests from The Arcana and You!





	1. Music {Portia}

It was almost as if music ran through her veins.

Harmonies tugged on her strings as she gracefully glided across the marble floors. Her auburn hair twisted about her shoulders like liquid fire, her skirts twirling about her calves as she danced.

It was almost as if the world wasn't about to end.

The music was fast and energetic, spurring the joyous crowd to flock to where Pasha danced, falling into somewhat of an organized mob. They formed partners, danced for a few beats, then switched.

But not Portia.

Her painted lips curved into a bright smile, her eyes gleaming behind her mask. She was the center of the swirling dancers and you found yourself entranced by her moves. The rest of the party fell away around her, painting a moving background that she danced across.

You felt a nudge and you jumped, startled by the sudden presence beside you. Black clouded your peripheral vision and you trailed it up to a quirky smile behind a feathered mask.

"Oh, Julian," you greeted, glancing back out into the crowd. You'd hoped he didn't catch you ogling his sister on the floor. You absentmindedly swirled the iridescent liquid in your glass, the scent of cinnamon and orange tickling your senses. "I take it you're rather enjoying yourself?"

He shrugged, ginger curls bouncing slightly with his motions. "About as much as a dead man can, I suppose."

You nodded, eyes catching the form of your attention every few seconds.

A moment of silence befell the space between you before Julian spoke up again. "Why don't you join them?"

Your eyes went wide for a moment before you chuckled. "Who, me? No no no. I can't dance."

"What? Everyone can dance!"

"Not me," you declared, taking a sip of your warm wine, "Asra tried teaching me once, ended up telling me I have two left feet."

"Psh, forget him," Julian chastised, snatching your glass from your hand. Before you could protest you were swept out onto the floor, pulled into the current of merry (and slightly intoxicated) party goers.

Julian held your form tight against him, almost as if to shield you from the chaos. One of his hands found yours while the other settled on your hip. His long legs set the pace, a fast and jarring cadence that you initially struggled to follow.

After a few stumbles, you attempted to free yourself from his grasp. "Julian, I can't-"

"Nonsense!" He swirled you around, your feet almost flinging out from under you. "You're doing wonderfully!"

You flushed at his kind words but kept your eyes downcast. You wondered how foolish you must have appeared, fumbling and sputtering all over the place.

Julian's grip on your waist tightened ever so slightly as his smooth voice cut through the chatter. "Hey, just look at me."

What else could you do but obey? You focused on him, your attention diverting from your graceless feet.

He flashed you a genuine smile, eyes crinkling behind black feathers. "That's it! You're a natural!"

You returned his smile with a grin, the stress of other lurking eyes falling from your shoulders. You followed the crowd, Julian leading the way the whole time. A twist here, a twirl there. He spun you out before bringing you back in. For the first time, you were actually enjoying yourself, the distant thoughts of a blond haired menace far from your mind.

"Alright, here comes the switch!"

"W-Wait, what?!" You panicked, stumbling slightly. "Julian!"

In a matter of seconds, Julian released you as a woman clad in deep violet took your place. You were sent careening back into another, much smaller form.

'Oh, shit, shit, shit!' You turned to them, apology already on your lips when you stilled. "P-Portia!"

Portia giggled at you from behind her cat mask and took both of your hands. "I was wondering when our magician was going to have some fun! Even if you had to be dragged out here."

You flushed at the way her fingers interlocked with yours, like puzzle pieces fitting together perfectly. She moved you fluidly in large arcs, your inexperienced steps just shedding light on how graceful she was.

Out of the corner of your eye you caught the cheeky grin of her brother, knowing that if both eyes were visible he'd definitely be sending you a wink.

You spun and twirled around each other for what seemed like ages when you finally let loose enough to enjoy yourself. All the worries you'd been harboring rolled off your shoulders.

No Lucio.

No Devil.

A warming sensation ran down your arms, magic involuntarily pooling in your palms as Portia tucked her body closer to you to avoid bumping into anyone else. She smelled of flour and sugar, no doubt from helping in the kitchen beforehand, and you welcomed the scent. It was comforting, grounding almost.

Her lips were moving, you noticed, and you snapped out of your thoughts. Feeling a little warm under the collar, your words came out in a fumble. "Buh-what?"

She laughed, a tinkering sound that lingered in the air. "I said I'm really happy you're here! Everything is always more interesting when you're around," Portia cast her eyes to the side and you swore you could see a tinge of pink peeking from under her mask, "It's always more fun."

Your heart skipped a beat and you broke out into a goofy grin. "I always have more fun with you too, Pasha."

The music ended a few moments later, and you hadn't noticed how close the two of you had become. Your hand nestled comfortably on her hip, her arm draped over your shoulder. Gentle huffs escaped her smiling lips as the crowd erupted in joyous clamor for the musicians.

She blinked before backing away a few inches, giving you a small curtsey. "Thank you for the dance," she smiled, straightening back up, "But I should really get back to the kitchens... No telling what Mercedes and Melchior are getting into, you know?"

"Right, right," you agreed, trying to soothe your heavily breathing heart.

Portia turned to head towards the hall, sending you a small wave and a wink over her shoulder, before disappearing into the crowd.

The music started up again, and the drunken crowd began to for another somewhat organized dance.

It didn't sound the same, though.


	2. Snow {Muriel}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being caught in a snow storm didn't always have ti be a bad thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Vesuvia has warm weather, but just go with it lol

Great.

Just great.

You huffed out a warm breath, watching it billow out into little clouds before dissipating in the unexpected cold. The snow crunched beneath your boots as you tucked your basket of berries and herbs close to your chest.

It wasn't supposed to snow in Vesuvia. Yes, it got a little chillier in the winter, but it was a temperate land, a steady warmth all year round. But the summer had been much more mild this year and of course, as a result, there was bound to be a much colder winter.

"But I didn't expect freaking snow!" You grunted, kicking a branch out of your way. Bits of snow and still green leaves burst from the blanket of white, flinging off into the distance. 

Ugh, why did you think this was a good idea?

Glancing down into your basket, you felt your sour scowl turn up at the edges.

It had been weeks since Asra was home. Each day seemed to drag on longer than the last. Every morning you'd wake and hope to see him curled up next to you, eyes closed in much needed sleep, with Faust tucked up under his arm. Or you'd half expect for him to be waiting at the door when you returned from the market, arms open and inviting.

But alas, he hadn't returned just yet. So you decided to distract yourself with foraging. Berries and herbs and mushrooms. Things that you had already at the shop. But...

You groaned, dropping your forehead to the wicker edge of the basket. 

"Jerk..." 

A harsh gust of wind whipped around your back and you shuddered. Your summer cloak and scarf just weren't enough to keep out the butter chill. The viscous wind started howling around you, weaving through the trees.

You snapped your head up, noting the howling getting louder. 

Echoing crunches in the snow sounded from behind you and just as you turned a large brown rabbit rushed by, leaving upturned snow and twigs in its wake. Seconds later, a flash of ebony followed, huge and determined, shoving you off the path.

Your cold feet struggled to steady yourself as your basket tumbled from your hands, your spoils spackling the white snow. Beneath the blanket of white, your left heel snagged on what you assumed to be a hidden root.

"Oh shi-!" 

The sound was deafening as you rolled and tumbled down the hillside. Your cloak snagged on multiple branches and stones and you tried to find any way to stop yourself from your descent. 

Sadly, your journey ended when your body collided with the surface of a freezing stream. You sputtered and coughed, cloak and scarf instantly ten pounds heavier, pulling you down into the water. 

You reached for roots, rocks, anything that could hoist you out of the frigid waters but everything was either just out of reach or dislodged from the cold ground. The rocks in the flowing stream were slippery as you attempted to brace yourself against them, and for a moment you were able to steady yourself into a standing position. 

Your clothes hung from you like bags of sand causing you to tread carefully to the bank of the stream. Slowly, ever so slowly, you reached out to take hold of a sturdy looking tree, slipping only a few times before you were safely back on land. 

It was hard for your to breathe, heaving deeply as your body began to shudder. Warmth... You needed warmth. Checking your surroundings your heart sunk into your gut. 

Which way was home again?

Trudging through the now knee high snow, you neared the area where you tumbled. It was much to steep to climb and your fingers were beginning to go numb anyway. 

There was some shuffling behind you and you whipped around, magic crackling at your fingertips. Eyes flitting about from tree to tree, you readied yourself for combat. If you were going down today, it wasn't without a fight.

A fluff of black peeked out from behind a large bush, almost hiding from you. Still keeping your hand poised to attack, you quietly neared the visitor. "C-Come out," you stuttered, cursing as the cold made your lips numb, "I won't h-hurt you."

Almost if it was on command the black form sprang from the bush and tackled you to the cold ground. Immediately your face was covered in warm licks and thick saliva. You sputtered and coughed, placing your hands into the soft fur of the attacker.

You were finally able to push yourself back far enough to get a good look and after a few moments a name popped into your head. "I... Inanna?"

Bright green eyes surveyed you as the large wolf sat back on her haunches, watching you with a sense of familiarity. She waited patiently for you to reach out to her, almost as if this was done before. She pushed her cold snout into your palm and huffed, planting a tiny lick to the inside of your wrist.

You... You knew this wolf. You knew her but you couldn't remember from where. It made your head pound slightly trying to drudge up any memory. 

Inanna didn't let you ponder on it for long. Taking the edge of your wet cloak in her maw, she began tugging you away from the stream, following a leveled out path over to the right. 

You stumbled along behind her, teeth chattering as you tried to ignore the burning cold setting in your bones. Maybe she was leading you back up to the trail to Vesuvia? You wanted nothing more than to go home and sit in front of a fire with a hot mug of tea in your hands.

But the further Inanna led you, the thicker and deeper the forest became. Your surroundings were increasingly more unfamiliar and you began to worry. "Um, Inanna? You're taking me back to town... Right?"  
The canine huffed, not letting up on your cloak. You stumbled again, feeling drowsy. 

"Inanna, I gotta go home," you mumbled, your own voice sounding muffled in your ears. Inanna pretended not to hear you, tugging you even harder this time and you realised she wasn't letting up.

Heavy flakes of snow began to drift down through the trees and Inanna sped up, bobbing and weaving through the trunks with determination. You stumbled on behind her, believing fully that she wasn't leading you to your frigid death. 

Soon a hut came into view. It was small and almost unnoticeable, built into the trunk of a huge tree. Warm columns of smoke billowed from a makeshift chimney and your body instantly shuddered. Smoke meant fire. Fire meant warmth.

You'd barely noticed that Inanna had left your side and trotted over to the wooden door, pawing at it. She looked from the door, to you, back to the door. 

Understanding her silent instruction, you hurried over and raised a shaky hand to the door. Your knuckles stung as you knocked, three tiny pounds muted by the heavily falling snow. 

After a few seconds of no answer, you tried again, knocks considerably louder this time. You almost tumbled forward as the door was ripped open.

Angry green eyes glared down at you as you steadied yourself. You looked up.

And up.

And up...

You swallowed dryly. Before you stood a man, tall and intimidating, with shining emerald eyes hidden beneath a curtain of dark hair. He blocked the doorway to inside but the warmth that leaked out bit nicely at your cold limbs.

He regarded you silently, eyes narrowing when he finally spoke, "What do you want?"

You jumped, his deep voice catching you off guard. "Um... I... I think I'm lost?"

"And?"

"And," you glanced away for a moment, silently motioning to the increasingly heavy snowfall, "It's cold?"

Inanna rushed in from behind you, tail wagging happily before she snagged you by the cloak again. She began pulling you inside while shoving the large man away.

"Inanna!"

The wolf ignored him and tugged you closer to the fire, and while you knew the man wasn't happy about your presence, the stark warmth of the fire called to you more than your conscience.

Hearing his heavy feet stomp across the floor, you whipped around, eyes wide. Inanna sat dutifully by your feet, her snout huffing and sniffling in your still soaked clothes. He stopped about two feet away from you, glowering from beneath his heavy brow.

"You're wet."

You blinked before looking down at your pathetic form. "Oh... Yeah, I um... I fell into the creek."

He snorted, closing his eyes almost as if he were in pain. "You'll freeze."

You nodded, twisting your cold cloak in your clammy hands. "I was gathering some ingredients... before the snow killed all of the plants off. And when I fell I lost my bearings." Chancing a glance up at him you noted he still had his eyes closed. So you continued, your throat dry. "If... If I could just stay until the storm let's up, I would be on your debt."

"No debts," he grumbled, inching around you, "I don't need a reason for you to come back."

A stiff silence fell between you, only broken by Inanna's tail hitting the floor. 

The man seemed to gauge you a little longer before sighing. "You can stay."

"Really?!" You clasped your hands against your chest, flashing a smile as you tried desperately to hide your shaking form. "Oh, thank you so much! I really appre- ACHOO!"

Inanna bolted from her position at your feet, standing a little ways away as you righted yourself. A shiver rocked through you and you offered her an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Inanna... But..." You flushed a bit, pink tinging your ears as you nervously glanced back to the tall man. "You, um... You wouldn't happen to have any dry clothing I could borrow... Would you? Just until mine are dry..."

Even in the dim light of the hut you could see a light splash of pink on his face as well. He pulled his lips into a line as he seemed to struggle for the words. "......No. I don't." He moved to take a large fur from a pile on the corner, tossing it to you while avoiding your eyes. "But you can use this."

"Oh, okay. Thank you!" 

Another awkward silence fell between you when he didn't move.

"Um..."

"What?" His voice came out as a grumble, low and cutting.

You gulped, feeling the warmth of your face branch down your neck. "Would you please turn around..?"

".....what for?"

You smiled uneasily, "My clothes are soaking wet... I can't stay in them."

Then, almost like a lightbulb went off in his head, his whole face lit up and he turned speedily on his heel, facing the corner.

The sound of ruffling clothes and boots being kicked off did nothing to quell his rushing blood or beating heart. He didn't think he'd have to see you again so soon. Asra had asked him to keep an eye on you, as he often did when he went on his mysterious journeys. You'd caught him a few times, or bumped into him in the market when he got a little too close. But here he thought you'd had enough sense to stay inside during the snowstorm.

Clearly, he was mistaken.

When it fell silent, he chanced a look over his shoulder. His eyes landed on the soft expanse of your back as you struggled to release the sash that held your trousers around your hips. A gentle curse escaped you as you worked on the wet knot, and he didn't miss the way your muscles moved beneath your flesh.

No!

No.

Not okay. 

He quickly whipped back around, lip pulled between his teeth as he steadied his breathing. 

"Okay, all done!"

He released a sharp breath he wasn't aware he was even holding and turned around, green eyes settling on you again.

And he lost his breath, again.

You looked a mess. Hair thrown haphazardly over your shoulder left your neck and collar bones exposed to the warm light if the fire. Your cheeks were a perpetual rosy pink thanks to the chill, and he watched as you snuggled the fur up to your nose.

You took a deep inhale and your eyes fluttered closed for a moment. Something itched at the back of your mind... A nagging, annoying feeling. You scrunched your brows together and inhaled again, recognizing the warm, spicy scent of myrrh. It danced from the fur in your hands, clearing your mind of a fog you hadn't known set in. A familiar face swam behind your eyes, stoic yet kind. Could it..?

When your eyes opened, they landed on the man across from you and furrowed your brow. "Muriel..?"

An unamused look painted his face, "So you remember me?"

"I think so... But, why would I forget you?"

"It happens every time." He sighed, moving to toss another log on the dimming fire. "This is the first time you remembered Inanna, though."

There was a sinking feeling in your gut. You'd forgotten him before..? If that's true, how many times had you met? 

"I wouldn't think too hard on it," he said, tossing some more furs on the ground in front of the fireplace. "It isn't your fault. It isn't anyone's fault."

You moved to sit on the makeshift rug, and Muriel did his best to ignore the part of your thigs that peeked from beneath the fur you huddled in. The light scent of myrrh emanated from the furs and you sighed, the aroma just twisting your heart in your chest. "I... I don't think I like forgetting you."

Muriel ignored the way your admission fluttered in his gut, busying himself with locating a specific dried herb blend he kept for colds. If he was being honest, he didn't like you forgetting him either.

And he hated it. 

He'd spent years keeping himself away from others. Staying in his own little world. Hidden. Secluded. Safe.

But then one day Asra showed up for his occasional visit, with you clambering along behind him. Muriel stayed on guard, not entirely trusting of the newcomer. But then he saw how Asra smiled at you, how Inanna almost instantly warmed up to you... And over time, and multiple visits, he he did, too.

It got tiring having to reintroduce himself over and over, and figured if you remembered, great. If you didn't... Oh, well.

That didn't stop this horrible aching in his chest, though. It would sprout to life each time he'd catch your cloak in a crowd, or sneak a glance as you smiled warmly at Asra, and even now as he tried to rid his mind of the vision of your smooth skin. 

Another sneeze shook him out of his thoughts and he finally stepped away from the shoddy little cabinet, a satchel of herbs in his hand. "I really expected you to be smarter."

Sniffling, you glanced up at him. "What?"

Muriel hung a dented pot of water over the fire, not sparing you even the slightest of glances. "Going out into a storm like this isn't safe."

A worm of shame wiggled in your gut as you shrunk down into the warm fur, trying your best to shake the chill. He was right. It was incredibly dumb of you to go out like that. Hell, if Inanna hadn't found you, you no doubt would still be freezing out in the snow. "I know..."

"So why did you do it?"

You sighed, your cheeks tinging pink again. "I... I needed a distraction."

Muriel stayed quiet, waiting for you to continue.

You quietly ran your fingers through the soft furs beneath you, tracing intricate swirls and shapes within them. "He's been gone for weeks."

A chill ran up Muriel's spine and a pit formed in his stomach. It was wrong for him to feel jealousy towards Asra. It was wrong for him to feel any posession towards you. He inwardly groaned, trying to keep up his stone faced facade.

Another sigh heaved through your lips, "I just... I get lonely. And I try to find things to do but we haven't had any customers because of the weather. So I went foraging and," you flushed, "And I got turned around."

Grunting in response, Muriel sat down next to you, holding out a steaming mug of tea. "Drink this."

"Oh! Thank you," you mumbled, taking the warm mug from his large hands. Your fingers gently grazed his own, and you would give anything to warm your frigid hands in his. Another chill rocked your body and you felt sleepy. 

You sat in silence, occasionally sipping your tea, enjoying the sound of the crackling fire until you sneezed again. 

Muriel grumbled as he opened his own fur cape and pulled you inside, tucked up against his warm body. You squeaked, so small next to him, and tried to protest until Muriel spoke up, "Asra would be upset if you fell ill while he's gone. You need warmth."

Nodding silently, you shuffled closer into him, unaware how his eyes softened and his face reddened. You did notice, however, how your heart swelled within your chest as you laid your head against him. He smelled so nice... Like trees and fire and, of course, myrrh. He was warm, like home after a long journey and you could just wrap yourself up in him. 

You took this moment to really look at him now that the flames illuminated his form. He was handsome, in a wild kind of way. His eyes were hard and focused, the red of the fire dancing with the green pools. Scars littered his face and shoulders and neck, and before you realized it your fingers traced over one that branched down his collarbone. 

Muriel shivered and snatched your hand in his, a growl rising in his throat. He glowered down at you, fire still dancing in his eyes. His grip was tight but not painful, and you found yourself kind of liking how his rough hand felt around your own. 

"I'm sorry," you blurted, "I'm sorry... I don't know why I did that." 

Giving you another studying look, he let go, turning his attention back to the fire.

But the scars still called to you, littering his skin like stars in the sky, creating a twitch in your fingers. You really just wanted to trace them, laying out the boundaries across his skin.

"Your lips are blue."

"Wh-What?"

Muriel reached around and tugged the fur back up over your shoulder, fingertips ghosting over your skin. A shiver ran through you, but it was different than being cold... You were actually rather warm. "You need to stay covered."

He left no room to continue the conversation and you hunkered down into the cloak, the itch still present in your fingers. 

"Muriel?"

He grunted in response, eyes closed.

"How well do we know each other?"

"What do you mean?"

You traced the rim of your mug with a fingertip, gazing into the fire. "We've met before, right? Are we like... friends?"

"No."

Your heart fell a bit and you deflated, "Oh..."

"But I promised Asra I would watch you when he was gone. So you're my responsibility," he bit out, obviously not wanting to carry on the conversation. 

You nodded, gazing down into your cooled tea. You could tell Muriel liked the silence but it felt... forced. Like there was something that needed to be said, and neither one of you knew how. Pieces of your memory that pertained to him flitted around your mind, just out of reach. 

You sighed and wrenched your eyes closed, trying harder to call any remembrance of him forward. Muriel cast a glance down at you, cocking a brow in slight amusement. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to remember."

You felt his form shift next to you and tried to ignore it, puffing our your cheeks. There was something there... It was so close!

"Remember what?"

"You!" Eyes flinging open, you sighed. "Why can't I remember anything? I have no memory of you!"

He sighed, running a calloused hand through his thick hair. "Like i said, it isn't your fault."

"But what does that mean?" You turned to face him, keeping yourself modestly covered best you could, and gave him a stern look. "Did you curse me?"

Muriel blinked, slightly taken aback at your accusation. "No?"

"Am I sick?!"

"No, it's not that."

"Then what is it?! Muriel, I don't want to forget you again," you placed a hand on his bicep, your fingertips cool against his warm skin, "I want us to be friends."

Muriel gauged you with unreadable eyes before gently taking your hand in his, and you were hopeful that he was considering you. But he instead shifted out from under your touch, letting your hand fall to the floor. "You," he avoids looking at you, focusing on the uneven ground, "You don't know what you're asking."

"Wh-What? Of course I do!" You scoot closer to him, your knees nudging against his thigh. He leans away, but otherwise doesn't move much. "I want to be friends with you, I don't want to just forget you again."

"You wouldn't be saying that if you knew what I've done," he warned, a distant pain crossing his face.

You shook your head, "What you've done in the past doesn't define who you are, Muriel-"

"No," he cut you off, pushing himself to his feet, "No, you don't know what you're talking about."

Shivering at the loss of warmth you followed suit, placing your mug on the oak table. You twisted the furs in your fingers and hugged it closer to yourself. "Muriel, please!"

"You don't understand!"

You stopped cold at his booming voice. He whipped around to face you, brows creased and tears biting at his eyes.

"You don't understand anything! What I've done, the people I've hurt," he clenched his hands into fists, knuckles turning white, "How much blood is on my hands... I can't pretend I'm something that I'm not."

You took a tentative step towards him, "Muriel..."

Eyes twisted shut, he let out a pained sigh. "It's... It's a curse. That's why you forget me. That's why everyone forgets me, and it's better that way."

He left no more room for discussion. Dejected, you sighed and relented, sitting back down in your spot. Maybe you'd pushed him too much. Or taken things too far... But there were memories there, somewhere in the depths of your mind. They were so close, so tantalizing...

"Moon lilies?"

Muriel blinked, "What?"

You flushed. The words had slipped before you could think. Tucking a bit of hair behind your ear, you glanced up at his towering frame. "I remember moon lilies... And...," you nibbled on your lip, closing your eyes, "And the river?"

Now it was Muriel's turn to flush, glancing away but choosing to stay silent.

Pursing your lips you stood and approached him, attempting to size him up. "That's a memory, isn't it? Tell me!"

The closer you leaned to him the further Muriel leaned away, more heat rising to his face. His hands twitched at his sides, palms suddenly itchy with nervousness. Your eyes bore holes into him, and after a few moments of tense silence he sighed.

"They were poisonous."

You quirked a brow. "What?"

"We were gathering for Asra, and you started picking moon lilies." He cut his eyes over at you then looked away again. "You wanted to try to make tea with them."

You suddenly felt bashful, tucking your chin back down into your furry cocoon. "Oh..."

"You also fell into a river trying to get them."

Your cheeks turned bright red and you hid your face behind your hands. "Well, that's embarassing." 

Muriel stayed silent, unsure of whether or not he should proceed with the conversation or let it fizzle out.

"This isn't the first time you've saved me, is it?" 

The tall man glanced off to the side, "Well... No, it's not."

Sighing, you pushed yourself up to your feet and quietly approached him. He stiffened, eyeing you suspiciously as your face stayed that pretty pink color. Without warning you pushed yourself up on your tiptoes, your now warm lips pressing a chaste kiss to his jaw (you couldn't reach much higher).

Muriel sucked in a breath, deep green eyes going wide in shock but he didn't move away, which was strange for him. You placed a hand on his exposed chest to steady yourself, the softness of your fingers causing him to relax ever so slightly. 

"Thanks, Muriel," you smiled, "I promise I won't forget that."


End file.
